dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Helel
|EX Mode=??? |EX Burst=??? }} Helel is a the main antagonist and the true final boss of Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, Helel can only be fought in story mode by all 13 main Warriors of Light and the must defeat the Warriors of Madness with the correct hero.. Story He the true ruler of the realm the war is fought in and the father of Warrior of Twilight and Eris. The true reason the war was started is for one of his children to become the next ruler of his realm. With both them slain but the Warriors of Light and Madness he was grip in sorrow, with no one to take his throne his only option is to destroy his realm and all the worlds connected to it. When the Warriors of Light face the almighty ruler, Ike will attack him only to fail and die by vanishing into pyreflies, then with the snap of his figures the other die off in the same way. Appearance Helel appears at a very muscular man, with long white hair and only wears a robe to cover his lower body. His form will change during each passing phase. Battle ---- ---- Helel The Universe – Unspeakable power.... ---- Helel is the The Universe, who uses his power from all the worlds and his from changes through each phase 14 phases (15 if counting Phase 0). Phase 0:Blank This phase is scripted, and fought by Zero who the last to be remand, and is suffering from break the whole battle and must fill up his EX Gauge in order to revive the other warrior. The warrior that is revive will play as his assist until the next warrior is revived. Bravery Attacks HP Attacks Phase 1:Rule of Cool Phase 1 start off with Helel summoning Loghun and taking his powers by ripping off his arms and horns. Leon will be use for his phase. Phase 2:Unname Fanfic In phase 2, Helel will summon Zane and takes his esper wings and chains to use his powers. Clair will be use for this phase. Phase 3:Extraordinary Children Phase 3 begins with Helel summoning Alice and ripping out her arm blades for him to use. Jesilyn will be use for this phase. Phase 4:Infinite Mirage In Phase 4 Helel will summon Mother and steal away her Black Rose Dragon and her powers. Rasia will be use for this phase. Phase 5:Dragon Soul Phase 6:Alius Fabula Exertus mk.II Phase 6 Helel will summon May and drain her for her powers. Vergil will be use for this phase. Phase 7:Alius Fabula Exertus Phase 7, Helel will summon 0 and drain his powers and rip off his bloody wings for him to use. Neydro will be use for this phase. Phase 8:Clouds of Judgement Balance Phase 8, Helel will summon Kitsune and drain her powers away. Rain or Ike can be will be the ones to use for this phase, the one not pick will act as their assist. Phase 9:Clouds of Judgement Ruin In Phase 9 Helel will summon the Unknown and takes his black wings and scythe to use theme for his powers. Rain or Ike can be will be the ones to use for this phase too, but it chose for who not pick in the last phase, the other will act as their assist. Phase 10:War of the Crystals Phase 11:Twilight Crystal Stage 1 Phase 11 Helel will summon Francis and absorb his power able to use his undead army. Taarin will be used for this phase. Phase 12:Twilight Crystal Stage 2 Phase 12 Helel will now summon April and rip off her three pairs of seraph wings and using them to take her powers. Cynthia will be use for this Phase. Phase 13:Everybody's Story In Phase 13, Helel well start off by summoning Terra and ripping off her wings and tail and using them to take her powers. Zero will be use for this phase. Phase 14:Calamitas Infinita EX Mode Equipment Exclusive Weapons Music Theme *Main Theme: *Phase 0: Struggle to Survive *Phase 1: Arrival of Existence *Phase 2: The End of the Search *Phase 3: *Phase 4: Apocalypse *Phase 5: *Phase 6/7: God of Suffering *Phase 8/9: Battle for Everyone's Soul *Phase 10: *Phase 11/12: Silver Will *Phase 13: Trance Fusion *Phase 14: The End of the Endless War Quotes Story Specific Category:Characters